


Why Malec are Banned from Photobooths in Tokyo

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, NSFW, ish, sh spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Photobooth in Tokyo!





	Why Malec are Banned from Photobooths in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my lovely friend, Yuks!
> 
> Inspired by the photobooth pics from ep 2x19.
> 
> Always thanks to my lovely Parabeta, and dear friend, MuscleMemory, who has already read and betad so much from me today! Love you dear! <3

Walking around Tokyo, hand in hand, their destination, dinner. They are headed to a sushi place not far from the Palace Hotel. But along the way they are distracted by so many new things, well new for Alec.

He has been to the Tokyo Institute many times, but never got the chance to go far outside of it. There are lights everywhere, little booths with colorful clothing. Magnus doesn’t stop at any of them, claiming he has everything they are offering at home. Alec believes it. He stepped into the abyss that is Magnus' closet one time, and it was as if he were transported to the fashion version of Narnia. If he stepped any further inside he would be lost forever.

“Oh, Alexander!” He feels himself dragged from his thought and literally dragged along. “Come on, we have to do this.”

“Do what?” Then his eyes spot it, a booth with pictures of happy people in a strip on the side, and his eyes widen, Magnus wants those goofy pictures that you take in those things. “I have a better idea, let’s not and say we did?”

Magnus stops and turns to look at Alec, “Really? You don’t want to.” He frowns a bit, a pout he is unable to stop coming to his face as he meets Alec’s eyes.

Alec rolls his eyes and sighs, “Don’t do that to me, Magnus.”

“Do what? I am simply looking at you with an upset expression. I am allowed to be upset that you don’t want to do something incredibly couply with me.”

“Fine! But just one set.” Alec grunts and pulls Magnus to the booth, letting him go in first. Alec has to squeeze in. Logically they should not fit, they are two tall as hell men and broad too, but by some miracle they both fit and the curtain can be closed.

Magnus is half sitting on Alec as he leans forward to enter the money and push the start button. Alec rests on his back, speculating the machine as Magnus smiles and before they know it, the countdown has gone off and the first picture snaps.

Magnus leans back a bit and Alec adjusts his arms over Magnus’ shoulder, and he smiles, because why not, this is for Magnus and he honestly feels like he could do anything, would do anything for this man. His thoughts wander as the countdown starts and his eyes are glued to Magnus, and as soon as the picture snaps, Alec takes the second he has to kiss Magnus’ cheek, earning him a cheeky smile from his boyfriend for their next pic.

For the last, Magnus turns his body. “Okay we are going for it, cheesy prom photo.” Alec has no idea what Magnus means, but smiles nonetheless as he feels strong arms wrap around him, and Magnus' hair on his face. Snap. The last picture is complete.

Magnus turns to Alec, “Thank you for doing this with me.” He is smiling with his whole face, and Alec can’t help his next move. He pulls some money from his pocket and deposits it.

Magnus looks curious, then it happens so fast, Alec presses the start button and then grabs Magnus’ face and captures his lips, first for a quick peck, but he doesn’t hear the snaps or the countdown, and really he hadn’t planned to kiss Magnus just now, with the camera on them, but some deep need to feel his lips against his boyfriends took over. The first picture is the peck, the second their lips are clearly not parting ways for even seconds, the third if one looks hard enough you can see Alec’s tongue gliding against Magnus’ lips, and the fourth, Magnus is pressed fully into Alec, hands in his hair.

It is unseen but their tongues are gliding softly together. Alec’s hands are resting on Magnus' hips, caressing just over the fabric, itching to be closer.

The pictures have finished but their kisses have not. They wind up in a sort of tangled mess of limbs. Magnus on Alec’s lap, and Alec’s body heated to maximum temperature. He has no idea how far this will go but he doesn’t want to stop it, not yet. He wants to feel more. Magnus' vest is somehow unbuttoned at some point and his shirt untucked from his pants, Alec’s hands slipping beneath, finally able to feel him. He can feel himself becoming aroused and it would be easier to stop if he didn’t feel Magnus as well.

“EXCUSE ME!” Someone pounds on the side of the booth. Magnus shoots back, bumping his head, as they scramble to disentangle and make their way out. Both adjusting their shirts and licking lips. The lady outside is angry, holding their pictures in a firm grip, “What are these? And what were you doing inside of there? You realize this is a family establishment? Take your sex life indoors!”

Alec is blushing very hard, and looking down at his boots as Magnus snatches the pictures from the lady's grasp. “First of all, ma’am, the pictures are dropped facing away from other guests, so you are nosy. And second, what I do with my boyfriend in confined spaces is my business. Curtain closed counts as private.” He knows that last bit is bullshit, but nonetheless he has a point. He grabs Alec’s hand and they walk away from the lady who looks offended by being put in her place. She is lucky Magnus didn’t magic her hair away or something. He wouldn’t, but the thought did occur.

He finally meets Alec’s eyes, and instead of the shy man he just pulled away, he finds Alec smiling with pride, and his posture is tall. “Alexander?”

“That is the first time you called me that.” Alec smirks, “Your boyfriend.”

Magnus chuckles and shakes his head, “Well, you are my boyfriend, so why not tell the world. People must know that Alec Lightwood is no longer eligible for dating.”

“Neither is Magnus Bane.” He pulls him closer, burying his face in his hair, and breathes him in. “You are all mine.”

“Mmmm, I have no arguments about that.” He grins and even more so when he feels Alec’s lips graze over his ear, then a soft kiss on his cheek, followed by a soft whisper, “I promise no matter how far we are apart, we will always find our way back to each other.” Alec’s words come out of nowhere, but he needed to say these words, and what he will never know is how much they mean to Magnus.


End file.
